May I have this dance?
by CuteMcBeauty
Summary: Captain Charming BroTP. / Seeing the longing in Charming's eyes, Killian lets Emma's dad spin her around the floor. Pure Bromance fluff. Oneshot, no part 2!


**CAPTAIN CHARMIIIIING! Completely shameless BroTP fluff here, people! Had this idea for a oneshot and here it is! Lol. Hope you enjoy this. I am riding an amaaaazing caffeine high and can't stop my fingers, so this came out,**

Her first dance.

He had dreamed of that moment from the day Snow told him that the baby she was expecting, their first baby, would be a princess, a little girl.

His little girl.

David had harbored all sorts of happy ideas in his mind: Teaching her how to ride a horse (not side-saddle because neither he nor Snow believed in that sexist crap), how to wield a sword and how to read and write… and how to dance. He envisioned his baby girl Emma, clad in her debutante ball gown, her hair perfectly held up in a refined bun, white and feathery and just jaw-slacking gorgeous, as he led her proudly by the arm down the stairs before the awed stares of the kingdom's finest guests; he would hold his arms out and nod to the orchestra, and both would smile as he led her through her first waltz, her mother's eyes would water at how graceful and beautiful her beloved husband looked dancing with their beautiful young daughter, princess Emma, heiress to the crown of Mist Haven.

All that was shattered by a cloud of purple hatred and an evil laughter, cackling and crackling through their every dream and hope, the beautiful, helpless infant princess sent through a portal in a wardrobe, alone… to face an uncertain fate away from the warm embrace of her loving parents.

And now they were here.

David Nolan stirred the tumbler in his hand with a sigh as he looked at his now fully grown princess… dancing in the arms of a pirate. A PIRATE!

"Oh, fates, how ye mock me…" He chuckled as he asked Ruby for a refill with a tilt of his eyebrow. Ruby hesitantly completed his order.

They were celebrating a week of peace after defeating the Snow Queen, as well as (why not admit it) Belle's courage and Killian's survival. Emma didn't let the guy out of her sight. How could she? She was brutally, head over heels in love with the stupid pirate, and who could blame her? The guy had done everything in his power (and out of his power) to earn first and foremost her respect, then her friendship, and eventually her heart. He'd been there for her from the beginning; he was a peer, a confidante and now, apparently also a lover.

David grunted at the thought of that last word and he sighed into his Scotch as he heaved, far too aware of their lovesick gazes as the slow-danced in the middle of the diner, his hand and hook around her waist and her arms, foreheads touching and smiling between words of (obvious) affection and little pecks that promised something else that David didn't even want to think about.

Granny lñeaned both elbows on the counter. "Seems that nights are for young lovers, huh?"

There was that stupid word again. David shook his head and took the drink down in one gulp.

"Seems so…" He cleared his throat, turning to look at Emma and Hook again before smiling at Granny. "She's happy though, right?"

Granny chuckled. "What do you think?" She rolled her eyes up at the couple and David again followed her gaze; Emma was smiling at something Killian had said and after caressing his cheek she leaned her head on his chest. The man closed his eyes and seemed to inhale the scent of her, as he pressed his face into her neck with a sigh. He pulled her tighter against him and she didn't fight it at all, grinning at the obvious intimacy of the contact, lost in a world of her (their) own.

Goddamit…

Yeah. It was love, all right.

"If it makes you feel any better…" Granny sighed as she stood straight. "I was rooting for the other guy. But honestly, I don't think I ever met ANYONE as steadfast as the pirate, so I gotta hand it to him."

"Yeah…" David sighed, defeated. "Yeah, so do I." He looked up to the old woman, tilting the tumbler around. "Any chance for another refill?"

"Hell no, I don't want your wife coming here tomorrow giving me hell!" Granny frowned. "You won't be getting drunk in MY conveyance!"

"Come on, love, have a heart!" Came a familiar voice from behind. "I'll take the man home _meself_." He sat next to David and winked at him. "And I'll have a pint of lager, if you'll be so kind…"

Granny eyed them both wearily. "Whatever. Just be sure he doesn't topple over on the way out, pirate."

David smiled and patted Killian's back. "You're a life-saver."

"I've been told."

"Thought you weren't the hero type."

"You think me a hero? Why, thank you, mate." He grabbed the beer and held it out. "Toast with me, prince…"

David again grabbed his tumbler. "To what?"

"True love…"

David chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up just yet."

"You know, Dave, denial will get you nowhere…"

David turned to look around. Snow had left earlier to put their son to bed. And Emma now sat with Henry and Regina, giggling over something as henry seemed to excitedly speak to both about… whatever.

"Emma's a tough nut to crack."

"Aye, I'm well aware of it."

David looked back at him. "I don't… wanna get in the way of the two of you, Hook. Not any more, anyway…" He sighed. "But do you really think you have what it takes?"

Killian raised his eyebrows and looked into his glass. "And here I merely proposed a toast to true love…"

"That's exactly what I mean, pirate…" He gulped. "Emma's a good woman, she's got a good heart and… well, I just… I want her to really find someone who won't just… you know…"

Killian turned a quizzical look at David. "You want to know if we've taken that… next step, don't you, mate?"

No… yes… None of my business.

"No… no." He shook his head. "But…. Well…"

"We've not."

"Oh. Wasn't asking."

"Yes you were. And unfitting as it was of a prince, I understand your concern. But, as I informed you duly before, mate, Emma is no loot. Whatever it is that she and I do, I will not peruse without her consent." He raised his brows. "Including… THAT. Now… may we toast, please?"

David narrowed his eyes and raised his tumbler. "When the hell did you become so goddamned honorable?"

"Beats the hell out of me, man. Beats the hell out of me."

They toasted.

They took a couple of gulps.

"So… what was it like?" David sighed.

Killian pulled away from his beer and licked his lips before he turned to David. "What was what like, Dave?"

"Midas's ball."

Killian frowned. "Well, mate, you're a prince, you are likely to be better informed of balls and their general traits."

"Humor me."

Killian shrugged. "You know, people dressed in their best frocks, eating overcooked veal and talking a load or bollocks about their properties and estates and how much gold they all possess… And dancing. The usual."

David gulped. "So it didn't mean a damn thing to you."

Killian turned sharply to David. "The ball meant naught. Your daughter, in a red ball gown, looking and acting like the princess she is and dancing like one… now THAT, I would not trade for the world."

The prince huffed. "Did you really think I was asking about the veal, Hook?"

Killian studied the face of his love's dad and chuckled. "Fair enough, mate… Well, it was… what can I say?" A dreamy smile came over his lips. "Perfect. She's a natural. She glides through the floor with grace, just like the Swan of her namesake. Outshone every other princess in the room and for once I felt like the lesser man to deserve such an honor." He sighed. "She was perfect."

David nodded. "Perfect…" He echoed as he glared into the infinity within his tumbler.

Killian looked at him.

"What's really troubling you there, mate?"

David laughed a sad giggle. "Snow and I… we had amazing plans when she was pregnant with Emma. We had an amazing, picture perfect nursery … So many dreams." He rolled his face over to Killian and for a moment, the pirate felt sorry for the look in David's eyes. "We got nothing. And don't take this the worng way, Hook, I mean, you've proven yourself time and time again with her and I'm glad as hell she has you and that she's happy and…"

"You hate the fact that you didn't get the first dance. I get it." Killian nodded.

David gulped. "Yeah. Yeah I hate it. I hate that Snow and I never got the first ANYTHING with Emma. Not the first steps, the first laugh, the first boyfriend to giggle over…"

"Not sure a teenage lad would have been too keen to show up at her door, given your attitude with me, mate."

"Well, you have to admit, your whole… pirate thing was not exactly an appeal…"

Killian laughed. "Aye, I'll give you that…"

They sahred a silence.

Killian stood up and walked to Henry, drawing him away from his moms and talking to him in private. David looked on as the buy and his daughter's boyfriend walked to the jukebox. The sound of Roy Orbisson's voice filled the air.

Killian walked to Emma and grinned, holding his hand out, hook behind his back and gently bending, asking for a dance.

Emma's eyes glowed.

She took his hand and stood up.

But Killian did not lead her to the middle of the room.

He led her to her father. "Milady Swan…" He spoke gently, "I believe your father, the prince, would like to have this dance with you."

Emma looked at Killian, her lips parted.

David looked at Killian, astounded.

Killian rolled his eyes uncomfortably. "Well, go on mate, or I'll bloody dance with her myself!"

Emma pressed her lips together, a flattered grin that reached the corners of her eyes. "Killian…"

David smiled and nodded to the pirate. As Killian took a step back, David took Emma's hand. "May I?"

Emma's eyes filled with tears. "Of course…."

Killian returned to his beer, chatting amiably with the elderly inn keeper, as he called Granny.

"That was nice of him…" David nodded.

"Yeah… You have no idea what he's capable of, dad…." Emma conceded.

David sighed with a smile, looking over his shoulder at the figure of Captain Hook. "Well… I'm starting to get a picture of it…"

Emma nodded and leaned into her dad, dancing until the song stopped. When it did, both David and Emma cleaned tears from their eyes. Emma walked over to Killian and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. The Captain grinned and Emma returned to sit with her son and Regina. David once again took a seat next to Hook. "You didn't have to do that…"

Killian chuckled. "You know I didn't do it for you mate…"

David laughed and again patted Killian's back. "You are a bad fucking liar, you know that, mate? Hey, Granny? Get Killian another beer, huh?" He grabbed his jacket and nodded at Hook's bewildered gaze with a pleasant grin, as he placed a large bill on the counter, before walking out. "His tab is on me tonight."


End file.
